combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/3
03:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There. I archived your talk page :D Now I can actually post on your page and SEE what I posted XD SeaCrane_1 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Where'd it go!? }} 00:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sea crane archived it. And at...usually its User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed that is where it is :D SeaCrane_1 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC)|Epic Cabal |cawikisrc= |extersrc= }} I moved the history as well. =) -- 23:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) WinterFest '10 When u wanta hold WinterFest 2010? I suppose we all get together and get some quality pics while all the wikians are in one game? I'll start creating a December winter theme? Maybe just put a little red and green around the border...-- 14:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Zero's Birthday Fail Happy early birthday :) Imanwnms 18:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) lol, mean (insert **** here) , deleted me :( super was asking about ya Imanwnms 18:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Happy b-day! watr u? 16? we need to throw a Combat Arms party...--WingZeroKai 22:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday NOOB! I maed yew a block of epic pwnage and certify you to wear the "epic" symbol ( )after your name (ask me if you need help w/ the code). -- 22:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) lol your friends with ALOT of ppl :P and Happy Birthday :) 23:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) pants, that is all. --Supersta 04:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Whatever happened to WikToberfest? I guess it's the WinterFest now... : : We can name it WikVember fest if it makes you feel better =3 -- 00:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : and cant you just forward them to me...? -- 00:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Look at this awsome pic of a m416, warcorp style :P looks kinda like the baron's one but has the war corp company name on it 00:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) lol opps i didnt know the barons had the warcorp sign on it... :O Cocoa Puffs 2012 Theory "A new breakthrough in science history as the world's existence is threatened by giant chocolate breakfast cereal in 2012." On October 25, 2010, Saul Adelman discovered the world may actually end in December 2012. He has examined a specimen of the moon's core and discovered 98% is actually made of whole grain corn and cocoa processed with alkali. These materials are very similar to the ingredients of General Mills 'Cocoa Puffs'. With 21st century technology, he observed the moon's core and noticed the cocoa is slowing expanding out of the core. He predicts by December 2012, the entire moon will be transformed into a giant Cocoa Puff mass and will collide into the Earth. Adelman predicts that the only hope for mankind is to summon Waddles also known as Darwin Scott. He is the mastermind of the Cocoa Puffs organization and in his heroic state takes the form of Sonny the Cuckoo Bird which is the cartoon mascot of this organization. President Obama paid Waddles a visit today and told him he is the only hope of this world. Waddles agreed he would save everyone from this pandemic except Jarret Wright, his arch nemesis. To this day, Waddles is our only hope for mankind. God bless Waddles. ...Click here to read the full times-colonist article. http://goo.gl/QMET Also, the name Waddles is derived from the letters in Darwin, but DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS. He will give you super cancer and will not save you if you even think about it. Written by Allan Chow. Must give credit to the creator. Supersta 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) lucky edit's lol i keep getting the lucky edits... i got the lucky 2000 and the lucky 3000 edit :P i'm sooo high 03:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) btw are u gonna get pokemin black&white when they come out in america? check out this link, it has alot of sprites, pictures,spoilers,etc... 03:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm a PokeNerd I check Bulbapedia and PokeBeach everyday PS I'm back again and hopefully for a longer time now I want to play more CA but my mom doesnt let me Runescaperx 14:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) lol just cause i dont openly say i'm a pokemon geek doesnt mean i dont like pokemon... and what? u expect me to go around the world saying " GO POKEMON!!!" lol 20:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) lol i'm not doing that... i'mma sit at home, owning gym leaders... OVER AND OVER AGAIN the L96A1 super magnum , M416, M960 , M60E4 Steel, Sniper Rifle has the template catagory attached to it but i cant take it off request page deletion delete the pages made by m32master, he's having way too much fun bashing players, not to mention vandalising pages... Extreme133 19:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF KILLING PIKACHU DOLLS :O Complaint It's been months since I last visited and I'm disappointed what you did to the Mei's MP7 MOD page. That page along with MG36 are the pages I live for. These were the pages that were truly mine. I made these great works from scratch instead of adding on to them and now Mei's MP7 MOD is ruined!!! Could I ask you to add back the pictures I put in. Make a gallery. That would make me truly happy. Do you know how hard it was to pick up that gun and get PERFECT picture of it? --Runescaperx 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC)﻿ LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL @ ur new sig LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL -- 02:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix it for you -.- ?-- 22:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey, zero, it's TallgeeseIII here. I know i haven't edited lately (cuz my bro does most of it anyways :P) but since school started, my bro has been unable to edit as much. So if it's possible, could I have adminship so I can fix pages while my bro is gone? I mean I look at the SG556 page and I know I need to ban that guy, but I don't have the power to do so. So please, consider my request. --TallgeeseIII 23:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Our "rollback" user group feature has the ability to block users for up to 3 days. They may also edit amin-locked pages. This might be a good choice for you =) 23:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : : 198.169.113.63 is causing problems to the wiki. I can't do much rollback with him. I think it's time to punish them by not allowing them to edit. Negabandit86 FTW, I think I fked up my signature... 23:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I know we made a punishment of them, but they're fking the wiki. Banning them won't seem to teach them. LOL, um back to the adminship thing. Why don't you guys just consider me to be my brother's proxy --TallgeeseIII 23:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the approval. --TallgeeseIII 22:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I disagree quite a bit with TallgeeseIII having admin access. Our Rollback gives all the rights of an admin without the possibility of majory screwing up the wiki. Also, to your comment about "consider me to be my brother's proxy"; he has his own account. If he needs to use his admin tools, he should log onto his other account. You, i'm my opinion, have sufficient trust from the community and edit count ( at last check; compare to LiveFree's ) to aquire rollback rights. But an admin grant should require community consensus. I suggest you put an RfA in so the community can discuss. I will be back in 2 hours to conclusively argue this point. -- 22:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Give me rights As one of the top editors of this wiki, I think you should give me the privilege to edit locked pages such as the Viper page as well as the front page intro (i see a typo there). i have never vandalized or posted false info so i think you should unlock those pages of just do sumthing to make me able to edit those pages. Runescaperx 16:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) zero why not make him a moderator? 22:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) skins Where did the Monoco skin go? (the one before the New Wikia Look). This new one is confusing and the monobook kinda confuses me http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User:Drkdragonz66/signature 20:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Application I wish to apply to be a bureaucrat. That is all. (This is a joke) Supersta 03:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ITS ME!!! :P I GOT THE M1866 PERM TODAY.... IT KINDA SUCKS o.O and i frapsed that pic with no HUD 01:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) lol watch them turn the ak-47 into a shotty/sniper somehow :O P.S. wats wrong with my signature :O Powers Hey, i've done a performance of Runescaperx, and i do think hes worthy of the rollback powers. He has my backing. I've put alot of thought into this too. Last call is yours whether he gets it or not. Just let him know within 3 days or not if he got them. =3 -- 01:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Catagory:template problems It seems that every page the primary template is on... that page has the templates catagory attached to it o.O And how do u add maps to the Template:maps? and btw the Template:Primary is cut off on the New Wikia Look :( Yes, I've taken that into consideration. And I was pissed @ him as well. So go ahead and add him... I don't have bcrat access (nor have I requested it). Durrr. Need help with it? Click this link. -- 21:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Merge catagories... There are 2 catagories called: *Guns without varients *Weapons without varients merge em cause their the same 02:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Diffirence between B'crat and Admin: *B'crats are admins for life (cannot be taken away) *Admins cannot change usergroups (make a user an admin, rollback, ect.) *B'crats CAN change other users usergroups to be (or not be) an admin, or rollback, B'crat. So making someone a B'crat is irreversible. AKA dont make someone a b'crat for soso. Generally only new B'crats are created by community consensus. AKA community votes whether or whether to not make someone a b'crat. In a nutshell: only b'crats can change other users or their own groups. -- 04:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Now that I have 16 more posts than before, I wish to re-apply for a b'crat.... Please gift me. What about me? i have 2000+ edits and he has like 350'ish edkits :( can i atleast be a admin?not a b;crat? 19:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i haven't been editing. i can only edit on the weekends.H1! (-_-)(+_+)(= 23:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC)] :) lol i got the lucky 2/3/4,000 edits... its cause i'm sooo dedicated :P 02:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:History See here: File:History_Help.png Hope this helps =) -- 00:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Tired of Hackers Wow I'm really frustrated now about hackers. I found out my classmate used chams yet he would always tell me that I sucked. It's like cheating on a test and then bragging about how smart you are. Chams is virtually undetectable and Nexon should create to way to combat them. But what really got on my nerves is that when I tried convincing him not to hack, his friend defended him by saying that he was having fun playing games and thats wut its all about and that i was a nerd who should get a life. Its wrong to play unfairly and have fun but terrorize other people's games at the expense of it. I'm a devoted legit and that hacker classmate says without hacks computers wouldnt be created. I said if you hack you would go to hell and he said that he doesnt believe in that crap. Again thats offense to christianity. Im atheist by the way but i agree on christianity on one thing, to be a good person. I'm a middle schooler too and its hard to play enough to get skills in a short amount of time. Even Greatfullded and Baxstar are 30+ aged people playing on the computer and they dont have skool to go to. I know about the agony of people killing you like crazy and other hackers ruining your game. It took me a few years to get to the position where i got positive KD ratios in gunmatches. I know its hard not trying to fight fire with fire but it should occur in your mind someday that its morally incorrect. Even I have tried to hack at one point in my life and im not proud of it. (I never succeeded at it tho. too complicated downloading.) If you cant have fun without hacking, just quit CA. dont ruin the game for others. I have taken breaks from CA too. Dont go so low that you actually use a third party program to make yourself feel special getting all those accolades and that high KDR. When you cheat on a test and get a high score, deep inside you know you actually suck. I now have no respect for him since he is a hacker. Hopefully one day he will get banned and look back at his hacking days and finally get it into his head that hacking is for losers with no skill. As Greatfullded told me in a Desert Thunder Fireteam when I asked him,"what is your secret to success?", he replied, "dont hack." Runescaperx 03:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) random picture what do we do about This? and should I/we make pages for the weekely brefing's? AND/OR THE STEADY SHOOTER? 03:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "But what was the point of this persuasive paragraph. =3" No one reads blog posts so thats y i put it up on ur talk page. Runescaperx 00:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) THIS STUFF o.O 00:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Tired of Hackers Im typing on the school laptop right now. Well I talked to that guy and said he was a loser with no life. He argued saying look at yourself. Also another friend, not the one before, also hacks and says that i just suck with my 0.83 KDR. What should i say back? Runescaperx 18:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ... Answer me :( 03:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) See those nice flags in the upper-right corner of our homepage? Cool huh? Well Google cant read the tabs on our mainpage. And unless you give me the word not to, im going to convert the tabs on the front page to (similar) links to subpages with diffent content. It will look the same if not better. -- 01:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) SIGNATURE I LOVE MY NEW SIGNATURE! Problem WHY ARE ALL THE PICTURES BROKEN?